The Covenant: Never knew you could dance like this
by Harri B
Summary: Liberty Simms was sent to boarding school in England 10 years ago. Now she's back,but she's changed.What happened to her in England? When she is partnered with Reid to create a dance, can he break down the barriers and dance the way into her heart?
1. Miss me?

Disclaimer: The Covenant doesn't belong to me, so please don't sue. Anyone not mentioned in the movie, belongs to me, so please obtain my permission before use.

A\N: This is my first Covenant fanfic, so please be nice and review. Thanks to my fantastic beta reader Bow and Archer Girl who is the best beta reader ever! At the end will be a preview of the next chapter.

_Ispwich, Massachusetts_

The wind and rain was crashing down. The clock stroked 1am and Tyler Simms awoke with a start. He saw a shadow closing the mini fridge and knew it wasn't Reid as he was out on a date. He silently got out of his bed and used his power to send the shadow flying. The shadow stood up and sent Tyler flying back. Tyler jumped to his feet and switched on the light and was shocked by the sight of the person in front of him.

"Liberty?" He asked in a shocked voice

"Hey Ty, miss me?" She asked.

"Liberty, what are you doing here?"

"I've transferred to Spenser," Said Liberty "According to everyone, I'm a genuis."

"I can't believe you're here," He said still shocked. "Why didn't you call me? I would have picked you up."

"Tyler," Said Liberty sadly "The last time we saw each other was 10 years ago, when you, Mom and Dad were saying goodbye. I've been in England for ten years. You never called, never e-mailed me, never sent me a christmas or birthday card. I was 7 years old when I left. I was all alone in a foreign country. That's why I never called you.

"I'm sorry," Said Tyler "Why are you here in my room?"

"I wasn't actually supposed to move in until tomorrow, I needed a place to stay tonight. I'll get a motel room." She began to walk towards the door.

"Wait," Said Tyler "My roommate is out, so you can stay here tonight."

Liberty smiled at him and sat down on Reid's bed. "Thank Ty."

"Night Liberty."

"Night Ty." She switched off the light.

A\N: I hope you guys like and here is a preview of the second chapter.

"Seriously?" Asked Caleb solemnly

"Man," Said Pogue running a hand through his hair "It must have been 10 years since I last saw her."

"Yeah," Said Tyler "It's been 10 years since I last her."

"Why that long?" Asked Pogue

"She refuses to come home, she wouldn't take calls, she never replies to emails," Admitted Tyler "She said I never rung or emailed her, but I did, she just never wanted to know."

Reid strolled over. "Hey guys, what's up?" He asked casually

"Reid, there is something we need to talk to you about." Said Pogue carefully said

"What?" Asked Reid

"Reid," Said Tyler quickly "Liberty has transferred to Spenser."

Reid's face went white. "Liberty is here?"

A\N: I hope you liked! Please review.


	2. First day, First Reunion

**Disclaimer: The Covenant doesn't belong to me, so please don't sue. Anyone not mentioned in the movie, belongs to me, so please obtain my permission before use.**

**A\N: Thank you to all the people who reviewed the first chapter, also a big thank you to Bow and Arrow Archer Girl who does a wonderful job of beta reading this story. I do apologize for taking so long to update. At the end will be a preview of chapter 3.**

Spenser,

The next morning Pogue and Caleb were having breakfast when Tyler sat down next to them.

"Hey man, you look rough," Pogue said.

"You look like you haven't slept," Caleb commented.

"I didn't sleep at all," Tyler said buttering a piece of toast.

"What, Reid and whoever he is dating this month keep you up?" Caleb asked.

"No Reid was out all night. I had a visitor," Tyler quietly said.

"Who?" Pogue asked, intrigued.

"Liberty," Tyler said.

"Seriously?" asked Caleb solemnly

"Man," Said Pogue running a hand through his hair "It must have been 10 years since I last saw her."

"Yeah," Said Tyler. "It's been 10 years since I last her."

"Why that long?" asked Pogue

"She refuses to come home, she wouldn't take calls, she never replies to emails," Tyler admitted. "She said I never rung or emailed her, but I did, she just never wanted to know."

Reid strolled over. "Hey guys, what's up?" he asked casually

"Reid, there is something we need to talk to you about," Pogue carefully said.

"What?" Reid asked looking between Pogue, Caleb and Tyler.

"Reid," said Tyler quickly. "Liberty has transferred to Spenser."

Reid's face went white. "Liberty is here?"

"Yeah, Liberty is here," Tyler said.

"Where?" Reid asked scanning the tables.

"She's gone to move into her room," Tyler said.

"Guys, come on. We're going to be late for class," Caleb said.

_English class_

"Good morning everyone," Mr Morgan said.

The door opened and Provost Higgins walked in. He walked over and quietly spoke to Mr Morgan.

"Send her in," Mr Morgan said turning his attention back to the class.

"Class, we have someone new joining us today," he said.

"I hope it's somebody hot," Reid said to Caleb, Pogue and Tyler.

They all turned their attention to the door and Liberty walked in.

"Everybody, this is Liberty Simms. She has just transferred here from England, with As, so please let's make Miss Simms welcome. Have a seat anywhere," Mr Morgan said.

Liberty sat down and the class began.

An hour and a half later, the class had finished and the boys had walked over to Liberty.

"Liberty!" a voice said.

She spun around to find Pogue, Caleb, Kate, Sarah and Tyler standing there.

"Pogue," she said hugging him.

"Look at you, Lib, you're so grown up," Pogue said.

"It happens," Liberty said smiling.

"I've missed you Lib," Pogue said.

"I've missed you too Pogue," Liberty said.

"Hey Liberty," Caleb said smiling at the teenager in front of him.

"Caleb!" Liberty exclaimed throwing her arms around the elder of the boys.

"I can't believe your here," Caleb said.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Tyler asked staring at his sister.

"I wanted a change of scenery, so I decided to come back," Liberty said staring at her feet. "So, who are these?" she asked indicating at Sarah and Kate.

"This is my girlfriend, Kate," Pogue said.

"It's really nice to meet you Liberty, though I never knew Tyler had a sister," Kate said smiling.

"No surprise there, then," Liberty muttered.

"This is my girlfriend, Sarah," Caleb said

"Nice to meet you," Sarah said.

"You to," Liberty said smiling.

"What about me?" asked a voice. "Don't I get a hello?"

Liberty spun around to find Reid standing there.

"Garwin," she replied coolly.

"Simms," Reid said eyeing her up and down. "You look good," he commented.

"What can I say Garwin?" Liberty said shrugging her shoulders. "I always look good."

"Excuse me?"

The boys, Liberty, Kate and Sarah turned to see Aaron standing there.

"What do you want, Aaron?" Pogue asked darkly.

He walked over to Liberty.

"Hi, I'm Aaron Abbot; Liberty right?" he asked cunningly.

"Yes," Liberty said.

"Welcome to Spenser, If you like I can show you around," Aaron said smiling lightly.

"No, thank you," Liberty replied.

"Well then, how about a date with me sometime?" Aaron asked, that smile widening into a suggestive grin.

"Thanks, Aaron," Liberty said, her lips curving into a polite smile that didn't reach her eyes. "But no thanks." Her smile slid off her face as she turned to face her brother and friends. "I've got to go; I'll see you all later."

Her eyes swiped over her friends, lingering slightly on Reid's face, and then she walked down the hallway towards her next class.

"Man, if I could only get me a piece of tha-" He didn't know what hit him.

"Whoa, Reid!" The tow-headed boy was struggling against Pogue and Caleb's hands, swearing angrily at Aaron.

"Listen to me, you lowly piece of slime," Reid growled, sounding for all the world like a grizzly bear. Stay away from her, do you hear me? Come near her, speak to her, _sneeze_ near her and I will put you in a hospital. Do you got it? Huh, Aaron, do you hear me?!" Reid didn't get a reply.

"Get out of here," Caleb grunted. "Get out of here before I let the kid sink his teeth into you." Aaron's eyes widened, his nose leaking blood, but still he did not move.

Tyler stepped forward then, his eyes narrowed wickedly. "Get out of here, now!" Tyler drew his foot back, aiming a kick. Aaron scrambled to his feet and booked down the hallway, his feet slipping and squeaking.

When Aaron finally was out of sight, Caleb and Pogue released their grip on Reid. All three of them were breathing hard, and Reid's eyes were locked on the place where Aaron had disappeared.

"Reid." Tyler's brow was creased in thought. "Reid," he said again, his voice taking on a darker tone. Reid turned to meet his eyes; blue clashed with green and Reid's voice hardened.

"What?"

"What the hell was that about?"

**A\N: I hope you all enjoyed and here is a preview of chapter 3.**

"Mr Garwin, you will be partnered with Miss Simms," the teacher said.

Liberty and Reid threw a glance at each other and quickly looked away.

"Oh man," Pogue groaned.

"What?" Kate asked doodling on a notebook.

"When Reid and Liberty were younger, they couldn't stand each other. Now their partners on this dance project?!" Pogue said throwing a glance at Caleb who shrugged.

"They might have put their differences aside," Kate said.

"Unlikely. Let's just say, trouble is brewing," Pogue said.

**A\N: S****o, Liberty and Reid? What history do they have together? Do they really hate each other or is that an act, to cover up their true feelings for each other? To know, hit the review button. **

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND HAVE A FANTASTIC NEW YEAR!**


	3. Born to be wild

**Disclaimer: The Covenant doesn't belong to me, so please don't sue. Anyone not mentioned in the movie, belongs to me, so please obtain my permission before use.****A\N: Thank you to all the people who reviewed the first chapter, also a big thank you to Bow and Arrow Archer Girl who does a wonderful job of beta reading this story. I have just finished my final exam until March!!! Yippee!!! At the end will be a preview of chapter 4.**

_Gym Class_

Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler walked into the gym class to see Liberty already there talking to Sarah and Kate. They saw Aaron standing back smiling at Liberty as he checked her out.

"I'm going to kick his ass," Reid said.

"Reid, what is going on with you?" Tyler asked confused.

"That ass is hitting on her. You're her brother, why aren't you over there beating the crap out of him?" Reid snapped.

"Because," Tyler said. "He hasn't been doing, technically, anything wrong."

Reid stalked off and Tyler looked at Pogue and Caleb.

"What is going on with him?" Tyler asked.

"Beats me," Caleb and Pogue said walking over to their seats where Kate and Sarah slid in next to them.

"Alright class, listen up!" The teacher shouted.

"This year we have decided to combine the boy's class with the girl's class and you will each be partnered together to create a dance."

A bunch of moans and groans came from the boys, while the girls looked thrilled at the prospect.

"Excuse me, Mr. Clark?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, Mr. Abbot?" The teacher replied.

"Do we get to pick our own partners?" He asked looking in Liberty's direction.

"No, Mr. Abbot, I have chosen. You will be partnered with Ms. Snider; Mr. Danvers with Ms Wenham; Mr. Parry with Ms. Tunney; Mr. Simms with Ms. Bell," the teacher said, continuing to read the list off.

"Mr. Garwin, you will be partnered with Miss Simms," the teacher said.

Liberty and Reid threw a glance at each other and quickly looked away.

"Oh man," Pogue groaned.

"What?" Kate asked doodling on a notebook.

"When Reid and Liberty were younger, they couldn't stand each other. Now their partners on this dance project?!" Pogue said throwing a glance at Caleb who shrugged.

"They might have put their differences aside," Kate said.

"Unlikely. Let's just say, trouble is brewing," Pogue said.

_Later that evening_

Pogue, Caleb and Tyler walked around the party drinking to see Reid coming up behind them on a pogo stick with a beer bottle in his hand.

"Evening, Gentlemen," he said suavely, jumping off the pogo stick and bowing in a drunken stupor.

Pogue was laughing along with Caleb and Tyler.Reid straightened up, and suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Pogue asked.

"Liberty is here," Reid said, pointing to where Liberty was standing with Kate and Sarah, wearing a halter neck and mini skirt with high heels.

They saw Aaron and his posse walk over and the four boys quickly hurried towards them.

"Oh, look boys, it's the Musketeers," Aaron mockingly said, eyeing Caleb, Tyler, Pogue and Reid with unrelenting distaste.

"Fuck off Aaron," Reid said, stepping in between him and Liberty.

"I'll make you a deal," Aaron said stepping closer to the boys. "Street race, to the school. If you win, I'll back off; if you lose, _you_ back off, and leave me to ask out whoever I want."

Suddenly a guy started shouting. "Yo, Tim saw three cop cars on their way down here on old Dell road."

Suddenly everyone began rushing off. Reid grabbed Liberty and pulled her behind him.They got to where Tyler's jeep, Sarah's car and Aaron's jeep was parked.

"Agreed or not?" Aaron shouted through the window at the boys who were sitting in the car.

"We've been drinking, we can't drive," Caleb said once again acting as the voice of reason.

"Looks like I win then don't it," Aaron said with a sick smile.

"Actually, I agree," a voice said.

Aaron and the guys turned to see Liberty standing there.

"Liberty no," Tyler warned.

"Deal," Aaron said getting in his jeep.

"Move along!" Liberty snapped getting into the jeep as Tyler climbed in the back.

"It's my car!" Tyler snapped.

"Ty, learn to share," Liberty countered back.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Caleb asked.

"Yes," Liberty said watching as one of Aaron's friends stood in front of the two jeeps.

"Reid, turn the radio on," Liberty commanded.

Reid turned the radio on and Born to be Wild by Steppenwolf started to play.

"On your marks, get set, go," the friend said as both jeeps pulled off and started to race.

**Get your motor running ****Head out on the highway ****Looking for adventure ****In whatever comes our way **

Aaron pulled in front of Liberty.

**Yeah, darling ****Gonna make it happen ****Take the world in a love embrace ****Fire all of your guns at once and ****Explode into space**

Liberty pulled in front of Aaron and made the car go faster.

**I like smoke and lightning ****Heavy metal thunder ****Racing in the wind ****And the feeling that I'm under **

They both pulled onto the road that lead up to Spenser.

"Liberty, slow down!" Tyler shouted

"Hold on boys," Liberty said as she went faster.

**Yeah, darling ****Gonna make it happen ****Take the world in a love embrace ****Fire all of your guns at once and ****Explode into space **

"Come on Aaron, you have to beat her!" one of his friends shouted.

**Like a true nature child ****We were born ****Born to be wild ****We have climbed so high ****Never want to die ****Born to be wild ****Born to be wild**

As the finish line came in the distance, Aaron pulled ahead of Liberty, but she went faster and then skidded into Spenser grounds. She turned off the car engine and stepped out of the car, as Aaron's car pulled to a halt and he jumped out.

"What did you do?" he asked.

Caleb, Pogue, Tyler and Reid stood next to Liberty ready to beat the crap out of him if necessary. Sarah and Kate pulled up and walked over.

"Who won?" Kate asked.

"I did," Liberty said smiling brightly.

"Excellent," Sarah said.

"Now, Aaron, bye-bye," Liberty said.

"I want a rematch!" Aaron shouted.

"Anytime Abbot," Liberty said waving him off.

He angrily stalked off.

"Liberty Simms, you are so full of secrets," Pogue said impressed.

"Thanks Pogue," Liberty replied.

"See you all tomorrow," Kate said, kissing Pogue whilst Sarah kissed Caleb and they walked off.

"Where the hell did you learn that?" Tyler snapped.

"None of your business," Liberty snapped.

"We'll discuss this in the morning," Tyler said stalking off.

"See you guys tomorrow," Caleb said throwing a small smile at Liberty.

"Night guys," Pogue said walking off with Caleb who had moved into the dorms.

_A few moments later,_

"What the hell was that all about? You could have gotten us killed! You could have gotten hurt!" Reid shouted at her.

Liberty scoffed. "What I do is none of your business. Leave me alone."

"No" he replied before walking purposefully towards her, grabbing her around the waist and kissing her passionately.

**A\N: I hope you all enjoyed and here is a preview of chapter 4.**

A note was slipped to Liberty.

_I want you._

She looked up to see Reid smiling at her but ignored him.

"Do you both still hate each other?" Caleb asked later that day.

"Yes," they both said glancing at each other unsure of what was going on.

._Later on..._

"Hi, I'm Penn Matthews, you are?"

"Liberty Simms," Liberty replied, smiling lightly.

"So, Liberty, can I be your lab partner?"

"Sure."

**A\N: That is some of what is going to happen in the next chapter. Hit the review button for more.**


End file.
